The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. Patent DocumentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee6,883,201B2Apr. 26, 2005Irobot Corporation5,940,927AAug. 24, 1999Aktiebolaget Electrolux8,671,507B2Mar. 18, 2014Irobot Corporation7,474,941B2Jul. 24, 2003Samsung GwangjuElectronics Co., Ltd.7,937,800B2May 10, 2011Jason Yan8,209,053B2Jun. 26, 2012Samsung ElectronicsCo., Ltd.
Various designs have been invented for robotic vacuums that aim to improve performance and decrease maintenance and cost. One difficulty for many robotic vacuums is overcoming obstacles on work surfaces or traveling across small changes in elevation. One solution is to increase the size of the wheels of a robotic vacuum to increase its driving power.
A need exists for a robotic vacuuming with increased ability to travel over obstacles and throughout all work surfaces with minimal user intervention.
Another challenge in designing robotic vacuums is reducing energy consumption. A need exists for a more energy efficient design for a robotic vacuum.